1950
by Definitely-yesterday
Summary: MC and Jahee have a thing going, or so MC thought. Inspired by '1950′ by King Princess.


Author's note: MC has a name. Edited (Thank Erin!) but not beta'd so discrepancies and what not are mine alone.

* * *

**Jahee Kang has entered the chat room.**

**ZEN:** Finally I can say it! I can shout it!

**MC:** Finally!

**MC:** Zen has been bouncing off the walls like Yoosung hopped up on sugar

**ZEN:** Hey I haven't been _that_ bad

**Yoosung :** Hey!

**Jumin Han:** Debatable.

**Jahee Kang:** Zen I think we should wait…

**ZEN:** No one asked you trust fund kid

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**MC:** What's going on? I'm so excited now. Tell! Us!

**Yoosung :** Tell US TELL US!

**Jumin Han:** Dear god.

**MC:** TELL US

**707:** TELL US!

**707:** what are they telling us?

**ZEN:** we're dating! Officially dating now!

**707:** lolololol I knew it, you oh me 50 won Jumin

**Yoosung :** omg ogm omg I congrats!

**Jahee Kang:** Thank you, Yoosung

**Jumin Han:** Yes, it seems I do. Congratulations to you both.

**MC:** …..Officially?

**ZEN:** Yeah we've been seeing each other for a while now

**MC has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** and I finally got her to agree to being

**Jahee Kang:** MC…

**707:** Jumin you owe me and another 50 won

**Jumin Han:**…

**707: **wut

**Yoosung** **: **Whaaa- what were you betting on?

**Jahee Kang has left the chat room.**

_Ping_! Nova's heart thundered against her ribcage at the notification that sounded from her phone. The fourth in the past minute, causing her to snuggle more deeply into her soft bedding. She knew she should check her messages. It could be emails from Jumin about planning the next party but her phone remained tucked under the pillow behind her. After seeing Zen and Jahee's announcement that they were indeed dating in a chatroom named, "A Declaration of Love," she couldn't bring herself to look at her phone anymore. She suspected Jahee might like women but she wasn't sure, getting her hopes up. Jahee hadn't been sure, at least not until recently. Nova groaned and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling picturing the brunette's shy smile and tentative touches. She wanted to say what had happened between her and the former executive assistant was a mistake but she would be lying to herself. She liked men and women, though she dated women more often than not, disliking the chase men often felt they needed to engage in.

'Jahee,' she sighed to the empty room.

She remembers the post-party hangover that started this mess. No, if Nova was being honest with herself, hearing Jahee's voice the first time was when she became a damn mess. Her heart and brain went haywire after the first party and subsequent innocent not-so-innocent sleepovers resulting in the crashing and burning sensation she felt in her chest at the moment. A month ago, after the guests had all departed, the RFA gang had continued drinking and celebrating well into the night. She had allowed Jahee to stay at her new apartment since it was closer to the venue. After settling into pajamas and chugging copious amounts of water, Nova had changed sheets and blankets on the bed before declaring it bedtime.

"The bed's all set and all yours, Kang."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not allowing you to sleep on the couch in your own home."

"There's not enough room on the couch for the both of us, pardner," Nova said in a mock western drawl, stretching with a yawn.

Jahee gave her an exasperated look. "No, there isn't which is why I'm sleeping here and you-" she yelped.

Nova had scooped her up from the couch, bridal style.

"Nova! What are you doing?" Jahee said indignantly, trying and failing to slip out of her grip, "Put me down before you kill both of us! How are you even carrying me?"

"You're only gonna fall if you keep squirming like that," she said glancing down at the brunette, "I got you."

Nova walked back to the bedroom and plopped her onto the bed.

"See, comfy, cozy," she grinned, before turning to leave.

"Stay, we can share then," Jahee said tentatively. She was smiling softly and Nova instantly had a burst of butterflies. She rubbed her stomach willing them away.

"Uh, I mean, only if you're sure."

The brunette looked at her curiously, "Of course I'm sure. Is something wrong?"

Nova let out a nervous and probably a little hysterical laugh. "Nope, not at all, just…no, but I'm going to turn off the lights in the living room and I'll be back," she said backing out of the room then bolting.

When Nova came back into the bedroom, her nerves had settled. She sat on the bed, back to the other woman. She could do this; she could sleep in the same bed as her crush and not spontaneously combust. Easy peasy.

"Nova," Jahee said in such a soft tone. _Oh no_, Nova thought. The taller woman turned to find Jahee lying on her looking at Nova from beneath her long brown lashes. Nova's mouth went dry, she had one too many glasses of champagne to pretend that she wasn't infatuated-

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Jahee said softly, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear. She looked intently into Nova's eyes, gone were the fake glasses that (poorly) hid her radiant eyes. Nova was hit with the full force of her honeyed gaze and thought, _Oh no, oh man I am in major trouble_.

She tore her gaze from Jahee's and let out a nervous laugh, "Depends who I was talking to. I did a lot of talking this evening." Jahee, who was considerably more sober than she was, frowned slightly in response. Suddenly embarrassed, "I mean-"

"Did you mean it when you said I was pretty?" Jahee said searching her face. "That if given a chance,a reason you would stay in Korea instead of going back to your home country?"

Nova swallowed thickly, "I, yeah. I meant it." Heart racing, she rolled to her side to face the woman she had had a crush on since her first terse greeting. "Why?" she said cautiously.

Nova was sure she was dreaming when Jahee touched her face and said, "I'm…happy when I'm with you. I hope you're happy with me in your life?"

"I suppose I'm afraid you'll slip away in the night."

"I won't-" was the only thing that left her mouth before the absolutely softest lips Nova had ever felt descended onto her.

After that night, for weeks, they had spent a lot of time together. A lot of time kissing and a lot of time touching. MC felt like she was walking on clouds. Luciel occasionally pointing out she had "that glow" about her as he waggled his eyebrows. Things had been going great, they had been going on dates or at least she thought they were dates. She never really clarified and maybe that was her downfall. MC was startled from her daydreaming to her phone ringing; it was Jahee's ringtone. She silenced it immediately, rolling to face away from the device once again. MC had been trying to pinpoint when Jahee and Zen had begun seeing each other but Jahee had always been good at hiding her thoughts, her emotions. The last time they had spent time together, Jahee had been staying at her apartment. They were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Jahee had just giggled at something in the movie and MC thought her heart would burst from the affection she felt for the other woman.

She must've sighed or moved because the honey-eyed woman looked up at her curiously, "Are you okay, MC?"

"I-" I love you, is what she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to do it, not yet. Instead MC cleared her throat and replied, "I'm…happy when I'm with you. I hope you're happy with me in your life?"

Jahee gave a nervous chuckle, "What? What brought this on?"

"I suppose I'm afraid you'll slip away in the night," MC gave her a small smile. Jahee had cupped her cheek and murmured against her mouth, "I won't."

And MC believed her. Despite her instincts, MC grabbed her phone to listen to Jahee's voicemail. She had been deleting each without listening to them ever since Zen's declaration. This would be the fourth she had left in the past 24 hours. She closed her eyes when she heard Jahee's voice, god she missed that voice.

Jahee sounds like she's been crying and it feels like her heart is breaking all over again. "I know- I know you don't want to hear from me but I care for you. I do but I love, have loved Ze-" MC deleted the message, not bothering to listen to the rest of it. She wasn't sure she could stomach it. She tossed her phone across her bedroom and curled under the blankets, sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't wait to get back home.


End file.
